moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thalassian Navy
}}The Thalassian Navy is the official navy of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and comprises the naval assets of the Magisters, Farstriders, and Blood Knights. Note: This is an extreme WIP and probably will not be finished for a month or so. Also, the ranks is heavily influenced by the Grand Alliance Naval Ranks and Posts (Surface & Submarine Fleet). Fleet Bases and Ports * Sunsail Anchorage, Eversong Woods (Headquarters) * Dawnseeker Promontory, Isle of Thunder * Sun's Reach, Quel'Danas * Windrunner Port, Ghostlands Ship Classes Thalassian Corsair The mainstay of the Thalassian Navy, the Corsair is a fast moving, extremely agile vessel in the service of the various Thalassian ethic factions, such as the Silver Covenant, Sunreavers, and most prominently, the Thalassian Navy itself. Armed with three guns and crewed with 17 sailors and officers, the Corsair' greatest weakness is firepower and survivability, especially when cornered in narrow straits and rivers. ''Sunhawk''-class Destroyer A recent addition to the Navy and currently only in the service of the Auxiliary Fleet in extremely limited numbers, the Thalassian Destroyer, officially known as the Sunhawk-class and based off designs of the Lordaeronian Falke-class Destroyer, provides the firepower often lacking with the Corsair. With 32 Thalassian Arcane Cannons and a crew of around 60, the Destroyer has the ability to go toe to toe with most ship classes currently in service of the Alliance Navy. The Destroyer has 1 inch wood planking at the waterline, and its guns placed between two decks. History Captain Thayra Deathwhisper's Interpretation. The Navy, unlike the Army, used to be highly specialized, with Battleships, Frigates, and various other small craft. But due to the encounters with the Kul Tiran Navy during the Thalassian-Kul Tiran Naval Wars, this mentality was phased out in favor for a all-size-fits-all vessel and doctrine based off the Army's doctrine. The Size of the Navy, however, roughly remained between 180 warships to 250 warships, considering the large coastline of the Kingdom and the need to have a warship patrolling the waters for outside threats. Upon joining the Alliance and Horde respectively, the Thalassian Navy had minor deployments and naval actions against the Kingdom's enemies, with their Corsairs being relegated to transportation, minor skirmishes, and defense. The most notable deployments have been during the Final Legion Invasion and the Blood War. Ranks Officers Admiralty Ranks * Ranger-General of Silvermoon - Being the supreme commander of all of the Thalassian Military, the Ranger-General has the right to command the Thalassian Navy to any engagement he or she deems necessary, which can only be countermanded by the reigning ruler of the Kingdom of Quel'thalas, currently the Regent Lord. The current Ranger-General of Silvermoon is Halduron Brightwing. * Grand Admiral - The Grand Admiral, like its Grand Alliance counterpart, is a rank specifically reserved for the 'Secretary of the Navy' of the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. The Grand Admiral has the ability to assume command of any vessel, squadron, or fleet, no matter the situation. They must have served in a command position previously and with distinction. * Admiral - Admirals are the commanding officers of the Fleets, and are tasked with counseling the Grand Admiral in all naval matters, such as defense, doctrine, and naval trade along with the Magisters. * Rear Admiral - Often standing in the place of Admirals when they are in Silvermoon for meetings, the Rear Admirals are the second in commands of the fleets and 'apprentices' of the Admirals. They are often on track to replace the Admirals when they retire, are dismissed, or killed in action. Senior Officers * Captain - Often seen in command of squadrons of vessels, Captains often granted the rank due to either recognition of naval talent or rising through the ranks of the Navy itself. * Lieutenant Commander - Second in command of the squadrons, the Lieutenant Commanders are often in command of single vessels (when not left in command of the squadrons by the Captains) in order to maintain the chain of command. * Flag Lieutenant - Flag Lieutenants are charged with maintaining communications within the fleets and squadrons and are required to memorize the various naval ensigns of the various factions and nations of the world, as well as memorize the signal messages for non-verbal ship-to-ship communication. Junior Officers * Lieutenant - Lieutenants are often in command of single vessels and the highest junior officer position. The goal of the rank is to prepare for larger commands at sea and provide experience for potential Lieutenant Commanders, Captains, and in rare cases, Rear Admirals. * Ensign - Proven Junior officers, placed between the Midshipmen and the Lieutenant, the Ensign is charged with keeping the order of the ship intact. * Midshipman - Officer Recruits, Midshipmen are taught the lessons and responsibilities of the crew and are tasked in learning and observing the crew's work. Enlisted Warrant Officers * Warrant Officer of the Navy - * Chief Warrant Officer - * Warrant Officer - Non-Commissioned Officers * Chief Petty Officer - * Petty Officer - * Junior Petty Officer - Sailors * Able Seaman - * Seaman - * Recruit - Fleets The Fleet is the largest organizational level within the Navy, and is often used in reference to large scale deployments. Each fleet has a number of squadrons, small organized groups of warships typically divided equaling within a fleet for more operational coverage. The squadrons typically have around 10 ships assigned, thus making a squadron quite the force to be reckoned with. 1st Fleet - Royal Fleet * Last Known Leader: Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing * Size: ~75 ships ** Number of Squadrons: 8 * Homeport: Sunsail Anchorage * Status: The Royal Fleet is the primary fleet in the defense of Quel'thalas. Often tasked with the defense of the Kingdom proper, the fleet is rarely seen outside of the waters of Quel'thalas unless it is directly accompanying the Ruler of Quel'thalas. 2nd Fleet - Sunseeker Fleet * Last Known Leader: * Size: ~40 ships ** Number of Squadrons: 4 * Homeport: Sun's Reach, Dawnseeker Promontory * Status: The Sunseeker Fleet comprises assets in service primarily to the Magisters of Silvermoon, including the Sunreavers' naval assets which were absorbed after the Purging of Dalaran. Unlike the rest of the Navy, the Sunseeker Fleet relies more upon the schools of magic for its offensive actions against the enemies of Quel'thalas. It is based out of Sun's Reach Harbor, though in addition it uses Dawnseeker Promontory as a secondary port. 3rd Fleet - Windrunner Flotilla * Last Known Leader: * Size: ~20 ships ** Number of Squadrons: 4 * Homeport: Windrunner Port * Status: The Windrunner Flotilla is comprised of forces and assets primarily in service to the Farstriders. It operates out of Windrunner Port, named after the famed House of Windrunner who had traditionally served as Ranger-General of Silvermoon prior to the Third War. The Fleet was crippled in port by Alliance forces after being caught in port during the Ghosts of the Past Conflict, along with Windrunner Port before the Alliance's complete withdraw from Quel'thalas. 4th Fleet - Bloodwarden Armada * Last Known Leader: * Size: ~35 ships ** Number of Squadrons: 4 * Homeport: Sun's Reach * Status: The Bloodwarden Fleet is made up of forces and assets primarily affiliated with the Blood Knight Order. It operates and is based out of Sun's Reach Harbor, a stone's throw away from the Sunwell Plateau. 5th Fleet - Auxiliary Fleet * Last Known Leader: Captain Thayra Deathwhisper * Size: ~20 ships ** Number of Squadrons: 2 * Homeport: * Status: The Auxiliary Fleet is made up of vessels not under the command of the Royal Fleet, the Sunseeker Fleet, the Windrunner Flotilla or the Bloodwarden Armada. Due to its nature, the Auxiliary Fleet often the more irregular of the naval fleets in terms of ships in service and tactics. The Auxiliary Fleet has a reserved right that other fleets do not retain: commissioning of non-Thalassian vessels. Doctrine The Thalassian Navy, like its Army counterpart, is mainly tailored around hit and run tactics, to take advantage of the sheer amount of corsairs in service of Quel'thalas. Known Thalassian Naval Personnel Known Thalassian Navy Ships Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Thalassian Military Category:Thalassian Navy Category:Naval Fleets